


Above Le Bon Marché

by Mary_the_gardener



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: A/B/O, Aged-Up Character(s), Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Omegaverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:33:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29252271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mary_the_gardener/pseuds/Mary_the_gardener
Summary: And she needs something that is purely hers, because, at this point, she feels like she just keeps slipping further and further from her original self
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Kagami Tsurugi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 6





	Above Le Bon Marché

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Meatball42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meatball42/gifts).



> Happy chocobox!
> 
> This is a future fic with the addition of ABO features, Marinette and Kagami are alphas, Adrien beta and Luka omega. Their scents in civilian form are different from the ones they have after their transformation and are as follows:
> 
> Marinette: blackcurrant - Lady Bug: blueberry  
> Kagami: leather - Ryuko: oranges  
> Adrien: camomile - Chat Noir: mint  
> Luka: sage - Viperion: eucalyptus

It's not the Eiffel tower, where Marinette knows Adrien is going to look for her. It's not even the quai Saint-Michel where Luca usually finds her. She doesn't belong there: Lady Bug is the one that hops up the iron trellis, Luca is the one who taught her how to listen to the lullaby of the river.  
  
And she needs something that is purely hers, because, at this point, she feels like she just keeps slipping further and further from her original self, like Lady Bug is phagocytizing her identity. What has become of the real Marinette, the Marinette without her earrings? It even irritates her that she used her powers to come here: that's not something she's supposed to do.  
  
The flow of her thoughts gets interrupted by a gust of wind that brings to her the citrusy scent of oranges, tinted with just the weakest hint of leather, so little most people wouldn't pick on it, unless they were actively looking for it. A dark shadow suddenly appears against the light-polluted sky, landing on the blue-tinted glass tiles of the ceiling window Marinette has been laying on. Said shadow pulls out a sword from behind her right shoulder, points it at Marinette and... starts tapping away on the tiny screen that's nested in the hilt.  
  
Kagami taps one last time for the screen to close and puts the sword back in its sheath, "There, now they know I found you and will stop worrying." she says, before detransforming and sitting down next to Marinette; the pungent odour of leather washes out over that of oranges and she wraps one arm around Marinette's shoulder and just stays there in silence. They listen to the wind ruffling the leaves of the trees in the park, to the cars sporadically passing down Rue de Sèvres, to the sound of their hearts gradually coming to beat at the same rhythm.

  
Distantly, the river is flowing, ceaselessly, "So, what is it?" finally asks Kagami, when plenty of water has passed under the pont de la Concorde and the undetectable stars hang not quite in the same way among the darkness.

"Do you remember, when we presented, how everybody was just expecting me to be a beta?" starts Marinette, eyes lost into that endless blackness made up of too much light. Kagami simply nods.  
  
"I think that's what I was truly supposed to be, what I was going to be. I think this," Marinette vaguely gestures in front of them, " _these_ ," she adds, putting emphasis in the single word and pointing at her earrings, "changed me. I was a different person. I was going to be a different adult. And instead I'm this." her hands skim the hair above the sides of her body. "I'm not sure this is me anymore."  
  
Kagami lets the words sink into the night, more water flows around the Île de la Cité, "It may have changed you, like it has changed me, like it's changed all of us," she voices eventually, her tone even, "but it brought you where you are now. And remember what Tikki says: not all Lady Bug are the same. And not everyone can be Lady Bug." She turns to look at Marinette's profile, half hidden into the shadows, "Remember how you told me you tried to give Sass to Adrien? It just wasn't fit for him. And Adrien wasn't fit for it."  
  
Here she pauses for a moment, inhaling, her teeth bite her lower lip in what is an old habit she's never been able to shrug away. "What I'm trying to say is: it changed you, that's true," she continues, looking back into the firmament, "but you always had it in you. You had inside you the possibility of becoming the woman you are now, even before Lady Bug, even before the earrings, the yo-yo and the akumas. Like a tiny little seed, and all you have gone through as Lady Bug has been the water that let it grow."  
  
Marinette rolls on her side, "Do you really think that?" she asks, voice full of uncertainty.  
  
"Of course I do." Kagami turns again, training her gaze on Marinette's, the eyes of both dark from the lack of light. She points her middle finger on Marinette's chest, "You are a beautiful, strong woman." Then she wraps her arms around Marnette's slender body and hugs her tightly, plastering their bodies together and tucking her face in the sweet curve of her neck, inhaling deeply and relishing in the tangy odour of blackcurrant that's become so familiar for her in the years. She smiles, then turns her head up an inch, "You can come out you know.Why are you even standing there hiding? she says into the darkness.  
  
Two figures step out from the shadow, "Wait, you knew we where here?" one of them asks. "Of course she did, silly" says the other, lifting one hand up to caress the hair of the first.  
  
"I knew right away." Admits Kagami, the shawl of the night hiding her sardonic smile.  
  
Marinette disentangles herself from Kagami and looks up at the two men casting shadows over them, "Actually, I knew too." she confesses.  
  
"What?" Adrien's eyes are big and rounded by surprise, "then if they knew, and you knew they knew, why did you make us stop in the shadow?" he asks, turning to Luka  
  
"Kagami found her first." Luka shrugs, unperturbed, "besides," he adds "she was in the middle of saying something, I didn't want to interrupt."  
  
Adrien huffs, but before he has time to protest further Marinette lifts up on arm toward them, "Hug?" she offers, and neither of the two men can resist her smile, the smile that has finally made it's way on her lips again.  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
